La Dolce Vita
by RositaLG
Summary: Short OS written to inspire the muse.


**A/N: A huge thank you to Jewelbe11 and Some1tookmyname for the quick read-through. This one is for the baseball fans, especially Jenlovesbones, Alexsmom, Some1tookmyname, and Gocubsgo17 who made Thursday night's game one of the most exciting I've ever witnessed. :) **

**OOOOO**

Brennan stared at the departing flights list on her phone. She had a twenty minute cab ride to decide where she wanted to go. She could go anywhere in the world.

That was the problem.

How do you decide where you want to go when money is no object and the only qualifier on your list is "Not here."? She looked out the window, wondering how she had gotten in this mess to begin with. She was going to kill Booth. Without looking, she scrolled down and stopped. She took a deep breath before looking down at her result.

Rome.

She exhaled the breath she had been holding. She supposed that was as good a place as any. It was leaving in four hours. She made the purchase from her phone and spent the rest of the cab ride re-reading her texts. Angela sent one assuring her that everything was taken care of and Cam told her that she had cleared her work schedule. Everyone seemed to have expected this except her.

The cab finally arrived at the curb and she stepped out, telling the driver to keep the substantial amount of change she handed him. The man smiled and tipped his hat in gratitude but Brennan didn't notice. A few people stared and she wasn't sure if it was out of recognition or confusion. She supposed she looked strange, walking into an airport with no bags. She hadn't had time to pack. She figured she would purchase a few necessities at the airport and buy the rest when she arrived.

She made her way through the doors and was greeted with the busy noise of travelers rushing to and from gates. She headed towards the shops, making a list of things that she required immediately versus things she could buy when she landed. She surveyed the area, taking in her options when she spotted him, still in his work suit, keeping an eye out for her. She had half a mind to ignore him and let him suffer for a bit when he sensed her gaze and turned to face her.

And there they stood. One hundred and fifty feet apart, locked in a stare down.

People passed in between them, crossing from one shop to the next but it didn't affect them. They stood in their own world. Finally, he took the first step and began walking towards her, closing the distance as he went. She took a few reluctant steps as well.

"You're mad." He said, knowing it instantly.

"Always the people reader." She said, trying to sound indifferent.

"I don't suppose there's any way we can skip the angry part and go straight to the thanking me for the surprise romantic getaway part?" The glare he received was his answer. She watched as he chuckled and nodded. "Okay then."

"Booth, what did you expect? You call me in the middle of my work day. Angela showed up to pick up Sophie's bag and I don't have her things ready or instructions written."

"I took care of Sophie. All of her stuff is at the Hodgins' house already. Everything's taken care of." Booth assured her. "I have been planning this for weeks. It was supposed to be a good surprise."

"I just had to leave my daughter at the Jeffersonian daycare!" She raised her voice as her anger came to the surface. "She's 7 months old! She doesn't understand that I'm not going to be there to pick her up tonight."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. It's always hard the first time you leave your baby with someone else but you and I both know that she's in great hands so what is this really about?" He asked.

"I don't want her to think that she's something we can just leave behind." She admitted with a pout. With a heavy sigh, Booth realized what they were really talking about.

"Bones, she could never think that." He said. "She has so many people in her life that love her, you most of all. She could never feel abandoned and you could never abandon her. We're not our parents, Bones. You know that." She sighed as she looked down at her feet, feeling foolish. Booth reached for her hand. "Do you want to call Angela and check in?" He asked.

"She told me I wasn't allowed to call until we landed."

"When has that ever stopped you?" He smiled as he offered her his phone. Brennan smiled briefly but shook her head.

"You're right. I'm over-reacting." She said. "I will call tomorrow morning." She said.

"Good." He smiled as he put his phone away. "And you don't have to worry, I packed a bag for you." He said. "Although I may have conveniently forgotten to pack us pajamas." He said with a wink of his eye as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You have no intention of leaving the hotel, do you?" Brennan smiled as they made their way to security.

"I told you that I didn't care where we went. I just want some one on one time with you."

"You're not even going to ask where I picked?"

"Nope. I trust you." Booth smiled, feeding her the line to put her in a better mood. Brennan stared at him for a moment, sensing this. Two could play that game.

"Alright then." She said as she got in line. Booth's smile transitioned into a frown as he stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, that's it? You're really not going to tell me where we're going?" He said as he caught up to her again.

"You trust me, remember?" She reminded him with a smile. There was no harm in making him suffer a little. Besides, he would figure it out as soon as they got to their gate. She kissed the corner of his frown and grinned.

Payback was sweet.


End file.
